The purpose of perforation operations is to make a passage between a shaft and an oil-gas reservoir, which is the key link in oil and gas field exploitation. The development and perfection of the perforation technology have important practical significance and practical value to high-efficiency oil and gas field exploitation.
Perforation completion of oil and gas pipes is a completion method in which a perforating gun underground fires a perforating bullet to shot through an oil-string casing and a cement sheath and perforate through an oil reservoir to a certain depth to establish a passage of oil flow, thereby improving the energy production efficiency. However, during perforation, the explosion shock waves of the perforating bullet and the pulsation energy generated by high pressure bubbles resulting from explosion can deform a tubing string. Strong deformation will lead to the fracture of a clamping column and a center tube of a packer, plastic bending damage or failure of an oil pipe and other underground accidents, and therefore, it is very important to study the underground pressure field when perforating.
At present, in the actual oil-well perforation operations, it is frequent to connect a perforating gun having a gun body to the tail of an oil pipe and transmit the same to a perforation operation layer for a perforation operation. Compared with a cable delivery perforation operation, the oil pipe delivery perforation operation has the following advantages: small damage occurs to the oil-gas reservoir; the gun body is centralized well in the well; high porosity, multiphase and large aperture perforation can be performed; the oil pipe delivery perforation operation can be in cooperation with the formation test, acid fracturing and the like. However, compared with the cable delivery operations, the oil pipe delivery perforation operation has the defects in the perforation detonation way. Cable transmission is used in electric fire firing, while the oil pipe delivery operation has more complicated detonation ways at present: gravity detonation; oil pipe pressurized detonation; annulus pressurized detonation. However, the researches at home and abroad mainly focus on numerical simulation of static and dynamic mechanics, the necessary experimental methods and research methods are not perfect, and the traditional simulation and test methods are difficult to test the dynamic response of strings completely.